Advice Crane
by Krugger
Summary: Kaga has a problem that she is not encountered before, can a certain Crane offer some advice.


Trying my hand at the one shots as advised. I posted this over at Archiveofourown and I made some corrections to it and well, I hope you like

The sorties are over and Zuikaku makes her way to Houshou's for a drink and a bite to eat before heading to meet Enterprise for the long awaited movie night. Zuikaku and Enterprise have been busy because of the recent events but thankfully they will be taking a break for the next three days. To be more specific all fleet carriers are going to be taking a three day leave with the admiral's blessings. They will be on stand by if necessary but for all intents and purposes they are on shore leave. So that meant that there were at least six carriers on vacation in base.

Coming through the noren she sees that Akagi and Kaga are already there, in a corner both away from the others. Akagi is not eating but instead, trying to comfort a fish eyed Kaga. Spotting Zuikaku, Akagi signals her over

"Good evening Zuikaku I have a bit of a problem that I think you might be most helpful with."

Zuikaku looked past Akagi at Kaga siting at the table staring out into space, turning back to Akagi

"Sure Akagi, what can I help you with"

Akagi scratches her head seeming very hesitant, then she sighs

"There is no other way to ask this but, how do you properly bag an American?"

There is a moment of silence as what Akagi just asked slowly sinks in before Zuikaku reacts

"…WHAT!"

All the patrons in the restaurant turn to look including Kaga who seems to have been shocked from her vegetative state.

Akagi raised her hands up defensively

"Sorry sorry wrong choice of words, well just sit here" guiding Zuikaku to a chair beside Kaga.

"OK… Akagi what is going on here?" Zuikaku asks as she sits down

"Well no use being subtle now, Kaga here has a date with Saratoga and has no idea how to date an American and she.."

"AKAGI-SAN!" Kaga jumped up.

"Well you were going to have to ask anyways"

Akagi said with a shrug

"Now that what needed to be asked has been, I will take my leave."

Before Kaga or Zuikaku could respond Akagi was up and weaving through tables and patrons heading to the exit.

Kaga and Zuikaku watch as Akagi left the restaurant and disappeared. Zuikaku looked at Kaga who was still watching the the noren Akagi had just disappeared through.

"Sooo" Zuikaku begins "You want to sleep with the Saratoga?"

Kaga made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a cough that lead to actual coughing. Zuikaku handed Kaga one of the cups on the table that luckily was water, which Kaga takes and drinks it in all in one go. Having recovered Kaga tries to collect herself and maintain her dignity

"Do not misunderstand 5th I am not merely trying to.."

Zuikaku cuts her off

"Yes, yes I get it, its not what I think, but you do want to take out Saratoga during this break?"

Kaga flustered at being called out before she could defend herself.

"Well now that we have gotten that out of the way what do you know and what do you want to do?"

Zuikaku continues. She signaled to Irako for a beer

Kaga looked about to say something then hesitated and spoke softly

"I..I don't know, this is all very new to me, I never really paid much attention to anyone other than Akagi-san."

"Yeah we got that, but you have been talking to Saratoga for a few months now and as of the last few weeks you have been going out drinking on a regular weekly basis."

Putting down the empty cup Kaga looked into the it and said.

"Yes the Americans invite me out drinking a bit more recently, we usually talk about events and sorties."

"First off, have you been out with Saratoga alone?" Zuikaku probed

"Yes I have a she has even cooked for me a few time when we ate at her quarter and…oh."

"Ah yes, I remember my first time realizing I was dense as Nagato's hull."

Zuikaku responded with a knowing smile, remembering how utterly foolish she had felt when she realized that Enterprise had been courting her for months.

"Well on the bright side this makes things a lot easier." Zuikaku stated.

"You have a few choices now. You can A. invite her to dinner in a manner similar to how she had invited you, cook for her and confess. B you take her out and confess or C. wait and hope she invites you out over the break and confess."

"Why does everything have to end in a confess? Specifically MY confession?" Kaga asked.

"It is a maiden's shame to not accept a lady's seduction."

Came the soothing voice of Houshou with a tray of drinks and a covered plate.

Zuikaku accepted her drink and and some fried octopus balls from the plate.

"She's right and Saratoga is quite the lady type." Zuikaku said before taking a bite of one of the balls.

"I say go with option A and have Houshou help you make a light dinner then invite her over casually…and confess."

"Why are you forcing this confession so strongly" Kaga asked

"One. Because it would solve majority of your problem for this coming break. Two. You do like her and Three what ever happens will be hilarious" Zuikaku said with a smug grin.

Kaga frowned, Houshou chuckled slightly

"Although I do not agree with her third reason, she is right though after all if you hesitate you might miss the chance and then all you would have is regret over what could have been"

Kaga stood up

"I Kaga of the 1st Carrier Division will not hesitate, it would not do for the pride of the 1st to be indecisive." and made her way to the noren.

"Well that went better than expected." came the voice of Akagi.

"Really Akagi to just throw me into this" Zuikaku protested.

Akagi chewing one of the balls swallowed and said.

"Well I figured it would work better coming from you than me, after all you are the one bedding the Grey Ghost."

Zuikaku raise her hand to protest then paused.

"Touche"

"Well I must be off now that Kaga is all set and will be occupied for the evening I have a date with Shoukaku." Akagi for the second time made her way to the noren and out of the restaurant

"So I take it they still don't know about you and Langley" Zuikaku quietly asked an eyebrow raised at Houshou.

Houshou gave a small chuckle before looking at Zuikaku with a gentle smile, gave a bow and headed back to the kitchen

Zuikaku ate the rest of her food and finished her beer, she went to the front and got a some more of the octopus balls to go and headed to Enterprise.

Xxx

0100 Post Netflix and chill.

Xxx

Breathing gently resting on Zuikaku's right side, Enterprise had her legs locked on to Zuikaku. Zuikaku had one hand pinned down under Enterprise but still used it to keep her close the other hand resting at her side. Enterprise had an arm around the back of Zuikaku's neck and the other trailing light circles around Zuikaku's left nipple.

"So do you think everything worked out for Kaga and Sara?" Enterprise asked

Zuikaku let out soft moans as she tried to respond gasping when Enterprise pinched the nipple.

"Should be fine I mean its no haaa secret the two are attracted to each other its just Kaga not used to well responding to others, or reacting to unusual circumstances, mhmm as you should know full well."

"Well I hope Kaga will be OK Sara has been really pent up since we got here, remember our first time"

Images of a broken bed and the door being kicked in because it was thought an Abyssal had broken into the base. Aoba and Akigumo had been over the moon…good times

"Think of that but worse" Enterprise finished

Zuikaku raised her eyebrows "Wow."

"Speaking of first times" Zuikaku pulled Enterprise directly on top of her.

"Are you ready for the third quarter and maybe a little overtime we have all day to rest."

"Well I…" Enterprise started but was silenced by a kiss and was unable to speak an understandable sentence for the rest of the night.

xxxx

1300 Day 2 of leave

Xxxx

Zuikaku made her way to Houshou's for some afternoon breakfast, Houshou was not there she had taken leave for the day starting last night. Irako was manning the shop which was quiet for the most part. The destroyer where in class the cruisers for the most part were on sorties or training with the light carriers and battleship, and the heavy cruisers not teaching.

Zuikaku ate and was about to leave when exhausted Kaga practically collapsed into the chair beside her.

"Good night huh." Zuikaku smiled

"It was AMAZING… for the first two hours how can someone be that pent up and keep going like that. I only just started feeling my legs again." Kaga moaned.

"Where did she learn to use her… everything like that and I can't even…"

"Well yeah you are not one for endurance after all, any regrets?"

"No, no regrets I would do it all over again" Kaga stated head firmly planted on the counter top.

"Good eat up cause that was only day one" Zuikaku laughed.


End file.
